


sunflower

by myflower



Series: pentagon one shots / drabbles 2017 [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myflower/pseuds/myflower
Summary: hwitaek meets a strange boy in the forest.





	sunflower

Hwitaek sighed defeatedly, looking up from his encyclopedia.

He couldn’t, for the life of him, figure out what kind of bug was floating around the deep forest he was exploring, and it was really stressing him out. He was usually extremely knowledgeable about these sorts of things, and not being aware of what it was was entirely bothersome.

He turned his head slightly to the side, sitting up from the rock he’d sat himself on moments earlier to scavenge the large book he carried for any information. He turned it even more to find a set of black boots planted on the forest floor, and traced his eyes up the body of another human, unknown to him. He wasn’t scared by the person, but the tension and atmosphere that radiated from him was slightly terrifying. He seemed dark, and sort of annoyed.

“Who are you?” the unnamed boy asked, and Hwitaek tilted his head a bit, confused.

“How about you? Who are you?”

“I live here, you don’t,” he responded.

“In the middle of the forest?” Hwitaek asked.

“In my treehouse,” he said, pointing upward. Hwitaek’s eyes followed the point to meet the vision of fresh wood in the branches of one of the tallest trees in the area.

“How old are you?”

“Twelve,” the boy responded.

“I’m eleven,” Hwitaek told him. “I like adventures.”

“That’s cool.”

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to come up to my treehouse?” The kid asked, and Hwitaek was about to say yes, but he hesitated.

“I don’t even know your name.”

“It’s Jinho. Yours?”

“Hwitaek.”

“So, Hwitaek, are you coming, or not?”

**Author's Note:**

> i take requests on twitter @hyojongsbf. comments keep me motivated.


End file.
